


Rippling the Sky

by PentacleArtist



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Kissing, Late at Night, Magic, Ocean, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentacleArtist/pseuds/PentacleArtist
Summary: A game of late night hide and seek is interrupted and then things get cute.
Relationships: Aliisa | Alicia & Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Rippling the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is really underrated and I wanted to contribute to it since it makes me happy.

It was the most beautiful summer night. The sky was so clear you could see the edge of the universe. The wind was taking a break that night, leaving the world calm and still. It was amazing to think anybody could sleep on a night like that.

Moomintroll couldn't and neither could Little My. They snuck down Moomintroll's rope ladder and down to the river to see if Snufkin had woken up, though Little My had no problem with waking him up herself. The two didn't get that far since they could see Snufkin's silhouette on the bridge, gazing at the stars and full moon.

"Hey Snufkin!" Moomintroll whispered, waving his arm.

Snufkin seemed surprised, "Good evening Moomintroll, Little My. I take it you two couldn't sleep either."

"I'm not sure how someone could," Little My stated as they got closer.

"We were going to have an adventure of some sort," Moomintroll explained, "or at least play a game."

Snufkin nodded, "Would you mind if I come?"

"Of course you can come!" Moomintroll exclaimed.

"Shush! You'll wake someone up!" Little My whispered harshly.

The three friends went into the woods and decided on a game of hide and seek. Moomintroll was seeking and they all knew it'd be difficult. Snufkin's clothes helped him blend in even when it wasn't nighttime and Little My could hide almost anywhere. 

Snufkin decided the best hiding spot would be a bush. The dark of night and his green clothes would help him blend right in.

"Snufkin?"

It was Alicia! He wasn't sure why she'd be here, unless they wandered into the witch's part of the woods without thinking, which was entirely possible.

"Good evening, Alicia! Isn't it lovely out?" he responded. The bush rustled as Snufkin turned his head to look at Alicia. 

"It is, Snufkin, but why are you in a bush?" Alicia inquired, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm playing hide and seek with Moomintroll and Little My," Snufkin whispered. "Moomintroll is seeking."

"That sounds fun. I was actually on my way to Moomin Valley to see you all," Alicia explained.

"I'm certain they wouldn't mind you joining the game. Get in, it's a great hiding spot." Snufkin offered.

Snufkin scooted over as Alicia stepped into the bush with Snufkin.

"Thanks, Snufkin." Alicia smiled.

Snufkin nodded in response, the dark hiding his blushing face. He curled into a ball to give her room and avoided eye contact. The two sat in silence for a bit before hearing an odd sound. A groaning sound. Alicia glanced over at Snufkin and he looked panicked.

Alicia started shivering as the temperature dropped suddenly and both of them could see their breath appear in clouds.

"The Groke," Snufkin muttered. "We need to go."

He grabbed her hand as they crept out of the bush and started running in the direction of the beach. Alicia soon started witchrunning; Snufkin was trying to stay on his feet while holding onto his hat. He didn't even know they were close to the beach until Alicia stopped and he almost caused both of them to fall over.

"Snufkin, look!" Alicia was amazed by the ocean. It was so clear and still it was identical to the sky. The full moon, the stars, the type of pink and purple you only see on a clear night.

Snufkin was speechless. The ocean was truly amazing.

"It looks like you could walk on it," Alicia mused.

"Well you could."

"I meant without magic."

Snufkin was suddenly aware of the fact he was holding Alicia's hand, and had grabbed it when running from the Groke. He quickly let go of her hand and shoved both his hands in his pockets. She looked so excited.

"I have an idea. Take off your boots," Alicia explained, already undoing her laces.

"Alright, what's your idea?" Snufkin inquired as he slid his boots off.

"Let's dance!" Alicia held out her hand.

When Snufkin took her hand she said her personal incantation and they started walking towards the still ocean. He was nervous but trusts her.

"Don't let go." Alicia took her first step on the water. "Come on, the water isn't that deep here."

He took a hesitant step, expecting to fall in but didn't. He was walking on water!

"It's working!" Snufkin took a few more steps.

"Just don't let go of my hand," she reassured.

They went out a bit farther before dancing. Alicia led since she was a bit taller, even without the boots. They twirled and stepped in perfect rhythm with music that wasn't there. Ripples followed their every step. 

At one point Alicia took Snufkin's hat as a joke, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Snufkin whispered.

Alicia blushed a bit, "I didn't quite catch that."

"Pretty! I-I said pretty."

They continued dancing, the world disappearing until it was just them and the sky they were on, staring into each other's eyes. Snufkin and Alicia got closer as they got lost in the moment. The two were holding each other when Alicia kissed Snufkin on the forehead. He was certainly surprised but responded with another kiss, on the lips.

Little My and Moomintroll had searched for Snufkin for two hours before checking the beach. Little My got there first since she was faster. She expected Snufkin to be taking a nap or just enjoying the sea he loves so much. Needless to say she was surprised to see Snufkin witchwalking while kissing Alicia. She was especially surprised by Alicia wearing Snufkin's hat.

"HEY SNUFKIN!" she yelled, startling her friends, "IT'S BEEN TWO HOURS, WE'RE HEADING HOME!"

Snufkin and Alicia were suddenly brought back to reality. Where they are both as red as Little My's dress and she saw them kissing and Moomintroll is coming down to an annoyed Little My and a blushing Snufkin and Alicia.

"You two can keep doing this but we're going home!" Little My hollered.

"N-no! I'm coming," Snufkin stammered. 

"I really should get home before my Grandmother notices I'm gone!" Alicia was very flustered.

The duo walked back to the shore, hand in hand for safety reasons.

"What were they doing?" inquired a confused Moomintroll.

"Snufkin can tell you later," Little My answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for awhile but wasn't sure what to write until I drew a piece of fanart based on the song: There's Something in the Forest.
> 
> The fanart: https://paperst4r.tumblr.com/post/639158882311225344/the-lovers-card-i-really-like-snufkin-x-alicia


End file.
